jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaden's Adventures Series
Jaden's Adventures members *Jaden Yuki *Alexis Rhodes *Berkeley Beetle *Brain *Scamper *Cheshire Cat *Nails The Spider *Bartok the Bat *The Mask *Jesse Anderson Future Members *Shining Armor *Princess Cadence *Thundara Wolf *Manny *Sid the Sloth *Diego *Ellie *Crash and Eddie *Peaches *Louis *Shira *Diego Jr. *Tammy *Granny Sloth Possible future members *Mavis or *The Invisible Man Season 1 *''Jaden meets Aladdin'' *''Jaden meets Beauty and the Beast '' *''Jaden meets the Little Mermaid '' *''Jaden's Adventures of the Return of Jafar '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves '' *''Jaden meets Thumbelina '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon the First Movie'' *''Jaden's adventures of Beatuy and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Cat's Don't Dance '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon the Move 2000 '' *''Jaden meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Don't Eat the Pictures '' *''Jaden meets Igor '' *''Jaden goes to Madagascar '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon the Movie 3 '' *''Jaden meets Mulan '' *''Jaden finds out Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *''Jaden meets Anastasia '' *''Jaden meets Pocahontas '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Toy Story '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs'' *''Jaden meets Bartok the Magnificent '' *''Jaden meets Sleeping Beauty'' *''Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (1951 version)'' *''Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon 4ever. '' *''Jaden meets Balto'' *''Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version)'' *''Jaden in Cool World'' *''Jaden meets Hercules'' *''Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon Heroes '' *''Jaden meets the Princess and the Frog '' *''Jaden meets Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Help! I'm A Fish '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Flubber'' *''Jaden's Adventures of Robots'' *''Jaden's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians '' *''Jaden goes to Ferngully The Last Rainforest'' *''Jaden goes to Rio'' *''Jaden meets Pinocchio'' *''Jaden meets Cinderella '' *''[[Jaden meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarves|''Jaden meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarves]] '' *Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON'' *''Jaden goes into the Enchanted Tiki Room Under New Management '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Fantasmic! '' Season 2 *''Jaden knows How To Train Your Dragon '' *''Jaden gets Tangled'' *''Jaden in the Ice Age '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Madagascar 2 '' *''Jaden meets Dumbo'' *''Jaden meets Peter Pan '' *''Jaden meets Rango'' *''Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars The Phantom Menace '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars Attack of the Clones '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Star Wasr Revenge of The Sith '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Ice Age 2 '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Madagascar 3 '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars A New Hope '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars Return of the Jedi '' *''Jaden's Adventures of Ice Age 3 '' *''Jaden meets The Incredibles'' *''Jaden's Adventures of Ice Age 4'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friend's Storm Adventures of Disney Villains Revenge'' Season 3 *''Jaden meets The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Jaden meets Robin Hood'' *''Jaden's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' *''Jaden meets Wreck-it Ralph'' Season 4 *''Jaden Goes to Hotel Transylvania'' *''Jaden's Adventures of The Great Muppet Caper '' *''Jaden and The Muppets (2011)'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away'' *''Jaden goes to Jurassic Park '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rise of the Guardians'' *''Jaden's Adventures of War Games '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster'' Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures